


Story Prompt

by Topkittienicole



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 22:50:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topkittienicole/pseuds/Topkittienicole
Summary: Just a prompt, please read





	Story Prompt

This is just a story prompt. I don't know where else to post it, if it is wrong to do so here i'm sorry.

In Season 3 Episode 3 "Wichita Linebacker", Veronica gets her father to hire Weevil at Mars Investigations. Keith has to fire Weevil because he assaults a suspect he saw beat a child. What if he doesn't get fired because the assault didn't happen or because Keith decides to give Weevil another chance. Veronica and Weevil develop feelings for each other and get together by the end of the story. 


End file.
